Collaborating with LDMI of the NICHD the Biotechnology Lab continued the work on the development of new vaccines against Shigella flexneri, Shigella Sonnie, Bortedella pertussis Haemophilus influenzae type A, Bacillus anthracis, and the influenza virus. Some products are currently in initial clinical trials. Several proteins are being prepared for evaluation as a potential candidates for conjugated polysaccharides vaccines, among them recombinant toxin A and toxin B of Clostridium difficle and recombinant diphtheria toxoid. The Biotechnology Lab also continued its collaboration with the Malaria Vaccine Development Unit of NIAID working on improving production of various experimental malaria vaccine. The Lab was also continued its work on improving the production procedure of plasmid DNA, evaluating different host microorganisms. Significant increase in specific production was achieved by replacing the current E. coli production strain with a genetically modified strain. Working together with scientists from the FDA the laboratory is evaluating the potential production of influenza virus vaccine form the newly developed MDCK cells, capable of growing in suspension.